


A Woe to Wolves

by BriEva



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), BAMF Jon Snow, Background story, Dragons, F/M, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will keep this ship afloat, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is a Stark, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon x Ygritte, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not for Rheagar fans, Rhaegar Lives, Rhaegar the Conquerer, Robb Stark is named Nedd Stark cause of plot, Sextuplets, Stark Siblings - Freeform, Summary, They are all the same age, Well the Stark Children are, Wildlings - Freeform, direwolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriEva/pseuds/BriEva
Summary: 14 years ago the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros united under one banner. The Targaryens lead by King Rhaegar, through battle he rose to power and unleashed Fire and Blood among the people. For Rhaegar Targaryen was the first in generations to hatch a dragon.





	A Woe to Wolves

Fourteen years ago the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros united under one banner. The Targaryens lead by King Rhaegar, through battle he rose to power and unleashed Fire and Blood among the people. For Rhaegar Targaryen was the first in generations to hatch a dragon.

 

Thousands died as dragon fire rained down, thousands more suffered the deaths of blades through their bodies, starvation, and instability.

 

Families were completely removed from power, and new ones took their place.

 

But not all families suffered complete removal.

 

In the North, the greatest defiance against the Crown is where the Starks of Winterfell reside.

 

King Brandon Stark, had called his banners to battle against the Targaryens, but only after Rhaegar denied his attempts of peace. The peace talks were not the King in the Norths plans, they belonged to that of his younger brother Ned Stark. The Quiet Wolf as he was called, planned for the most his people could ever hope for. No deaths, no surrender, but open trade and respect and honor between the North and South.

 

Rhaegar did not accept.

 

He warned the Starks, he told them he would not take no for an answer. For the good of the realm, they should kneel.

 

Brandon refused, and that sealed their fate.

 

For Brandon and Ned Starks, the only sister was then stolen away, she had been on a journey going from keep to Northern keep in search of a husband with her youngest brother Benjen by her side. With word of war on the horizon though, Lyanna was quickly rushing to return to the safety of her home. Only with the shadows of the wings of a dragon seen in the night that she was taken.

 

Enraged, the North rose in all it’s glory to rescue their princess. Ned Stark stopped his talks of peace if only to focus on protecting his family. Benjen Stark had returned home, forced to help the small folk in this time of need as Brandon prepared for battle.

 

Giant arrows were built, to be shot into the sky, the crannogmen dipped their arrows in poisons, as the wolves and beasts of the North grew anxious.

 

And then Lyanna Stark returned, she has escaped the grasp of Rhaegar but not without a price. For her maidenhead as been taken and her womb had started to grow. Rheagar intended to marry Lyanna, to force the North to heel. If only she did not hate him for threatening her family.

 

To save his sister's honor and as an act of defiance to Rhaegar, Brandon Stark declared that the child or children his sister carries were given the name Stark upon their birth. Legalized as true borns despite being bastards.

 

Lyanna stayed behind as her eldest brothers went to battle. It was a glorious one, where even though neither survived they had permanently damaged Rhaegar’s dragon’s wing. Preventing it from ever flying again. The Northerners had also taken half of Rhaegar’s men down with him. More than any other kingdom.

 

In fear of losing her last brother, Lyanna forced him to take the black. To save his life from Rhaegar’s grasp, barely more than a child himself, Benjen argued before the remaining Lords and Ladies of the North. But he did not win.

 

By the time Rheagar arrived at Winterfell for the first time, Benjen was already a man of the Nights Watch, a dream he always wanted, if only he wasn’t forced to it.

 

Lyanna was in Winterfell, that much is true, however, she was dying of childbirth fever when Rhaegar arrived. Her children, 6 of them, had all been spirited away in the night by loyal bannermen of House Stark. Two daughters and 4 boys, was all that was said, yet Rheagar could not locate them.

 

For his loyalty and honor, Ser Arthur Dayne had been given control of the Starks Ancestral home of Winterfell to hold for the time. For Lady Lyanna Stark with her dying breath had told Rhaegar her children would return for their kingdom one day, with her eldest son being raised as the next King in the North. But until then she and all of her family that rest below in the crypts would be the Starks of Winterfell.

 

Furious, Rhaegar had turned to send out loyal men to secure the children and bring them south, for they were his as well, the heirs to the Seven Kingdoms. Yet he found nothing, for the North Remembers and the Northerners are Loyal.

 

And the North was as large as the rest of the seven kingdoms combined.

 

The youngest son Rickon had been sent to Skygos, raised among the Mountain Clans, unicorns and spoke both the Old and Common tongue with ease. The wildest of the pack he hunted with ease and fought with a viciousness that rivaled only that of a direwolf.

 

The second youngest, Brandon, had been taken to the Neck, raised with Lyanna’s dear friend, Howland Reed. Unbeknownst to his mother, Brandon would flourish here, where he would be the first of his siblings to awaken the long dormant abilities of the First Men. Blessed or cursed with green dreams, and gifted with the ability to warg it is Bran Stark who will one day reunite his siblings together.

 

The youngest daughter, Arya, was sent to Bear Island, where she was raised a warrior amongst her people. She was stern, honest and fearless. Though the smallest of her siblings, much resembling her mother in looks and stature, Arya Stark was not content to simply stand by and allow an innocent to be hurt, nor be taught the womanly ways of the south. She refused it, in fact, far more comfortable to be learning practical things than songs and dance.

 

The eldest daughter, Sansa, had been sent to White Harbor, the most southern in appearances to her siblings, having inherited light colored hair though she had the Stark face and eyes. She was raised in the Faith of the Seven and the Old Gods, the only one of her siblings to be raised in such a way. The Manderlys treated her well, and from them, she learns much about the world beyond the North. She was no warrior, but she was deadly in her own way. With a beauty that surpassed her mothers and sister, she was a true Winter Rose.

 

The second son, Nedd, was sent to the Karstarks, the closest kin of the Starks in the North. There he was raised with Alys to be his intended. Nedd Stark had inherited their father's indigo eyes and curls, but still had the Stark color of hair. He was fierce and strong, smart and formidable with a mind akin to military tactics.

 

The eldest son, Jon, named for the man who had helped Lady Lyanna escape, had been hidden the best. Sent with Benjen Stark to the Wall he was raised in secret there. Where many who passed expected him to become a man of the Nights Watch, he was raised under Lord Jeor Mormont and Benjen Stark. Trained in battle and taught the ways of the North, Jon Stark was a force to be reckoned with. Hidden in plain sight, under the guise of being Benjen’ bastard son, he was raised to rule, yet he had a kindness in him that would not be put out.

 

Jon Stark would be the one to travel North Beyond the Wall, after receiving a letter from his brother Brandon and discover the real danger in the North. The White Walkers, the Others, the Weights, an army of the dead rising to destroy all life as he knew it. And the one who showed him this truth, a fiery wildling woman by the name of Ygritte. His love and wife, for their marriage and his understanding of the Wildling Ways, would only be the first step to heal the pain the Wall caused their two people.

 

The next step would be allowing the thousands of wildlings, called the Free Folk, into his kingdom. And with them and the Northern Lords at his side, he would chase out the Southerners, his father's, people from his land before the Long Night came to pass.

 

But that is another story. One that begins with the first time the Stark Pack of Wolves met each other, and at the scene their companions, 6 pups of direwolves, were born.

**Author's Note:**

> So this story, if it can even be considered one, came to me one day but I never felt the need to go into detail for it. I was actually inspired to write this by Hold On To Your Heart by lyannas (crossfirehurricane). So you may see a few similarities in the beginning, but this is not the same. That story destroys my heart, so read it at your own risk.
> 
> In all honesty, I do not know if I will expand this story, I just needed to write it out and get it out you know? So, for now, it is complete though it is not heavily detailed. I tried to keep it simple this time as other detailed stories take me forever to write.
> 
> Side Note: Because the Seven Kingdoms in this world didn't unite until Rhaegar, Eddard Stark never met Robert Baratheon.  
> In this case, Robb was renamed Nedd to Honor him. 
> 
> Jon was named Jon, by Lyanna here because Jon Connington was the reason for her escape. He freed her from Rhaegar and to honor him she named her first born after him, and it's also subtle eff you to Rhaegar as Jon was one of his best friends and closest confidant.
> 
> Not Beta Read all grammar issues are my own.


End file.
